Aether
Appearence Aether is a slender, beautiful woman of average height and light skin complexion. She keeps her well maintained blonde hair at shoulder length, parted at her left temple behind her ear. She typically wears gold hoop earrings on either side. Her typical attire consists of a deep blue jean jacket, with the sleeves torn off exposing the white and blacked stripped sleeves of her black undershirt. In addition she wears a matching deep blue skirt held up with a brown belt, and pitch black tights with brown combat boots. When she its training at the organization's main base, she wears a pink tracksuit with black tennis shows. Personality whether its due to her up-bringing, or her interactions with the outside world, Aether has a cold personality. She detests most human interaction outside of her coworkers at A.Q.U.A, Medusa supposedly being her favorite although it is unsaid by either of them. From a young age Aether was treated poorly by her parents as they practically forgot she was there due to their heavy gambling addictions. It is through this that she developed a dislike of gambling, despite being seen playing a type of poker with Medusa and the other Nine Primordials. Her view of the world is a bit different than her view of strangers or people she doesn't like. She believes that the world needs to be saved by people with strong quirks. Thus she detests people with quirks that aren't considered "strong" by normal standards. She even bullies Thesis at times, claiming "her quirk may be the perfect defense, but there is no need for defense in our organization." Although she has stated that this is simply to get a rise out of the girl. Powers and Abilities Natural Prowess' Ways of Combat Quirk Solar Flare: An mutant type quirk that allows Aether to absorb, and store solar light, or UV rays, through the pores in her skin and use it for various offensive techniques. This containment of energy makes her a walking nuclear reactor, just without the danger of radiation. The light produced by the quirk is typically a white or yellowish color with both a blunt and piercing effect. Through quirk enhancement, Eminence, and severe training, Aether has come to be a master over her quirk. She can manipulate the lights size, wavelength, and power while maintaining relative control over the quirk. The light does have heat based properties, as it is so condensed in the beams and blasts that she produces, a person may receive burns, but nothing that a fire based quirk could produce. Weakness wise, the quirk can cause the user to go blind from looking the super concentrated light, to reduce this, Aether wears a special type of contact lens that reduces the amount of light she sees, although the risk of blindness is still there. In addition, the light produced is based entirely on how much solar light, she takes in. Thus this quirk is weakened most at night, although the light reflected off the moon is still capable of giving her energy. Her biggest weaknesses is that she can only store so much energy, if she takes in too much she begins to glow and when she maxes the amount she can take, she will explode. The explosion however, can be considered her strongest attack as its destructive force would take out a neighborhood. Equipment Trivia Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Females Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users